Sweet dreams Chapter 2
by shortbreath
Summary: Please don t read it in the dark or at night. This is the second part to the sweet dreams. This is one of the better fanfiction I have made


Sweet dreams part 2

He was in the room with me. I saw that the locked door was torn off of its frame. I didn't know where he was. The room was now a mess. The desk smashed and the dust that had been set on the bookshelf fell to the ground. I felt his breath against the right side of my face. My eye widened and I looked over. He was coming towards me. His face was ten times creeper than it had been before. It looked like someone took a frying pan and whacked him on the side of the head. I moved over to the left hand side. I saw him smile, dimples covering his cheeks. There was blood dripping down his forehead. I gasped and I tried to crawl away. My clothes were still wet and the shoes I was wearing made it hard for me to move

"Lily?" He said, standing up. I turned around and could see the blade in his hand. "Oh Lily, Lily. Don't you not love me anymore?" He said, bending down and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No… n…not really," I said, pulling away and quickly crawling towards the open door.

"My sweet Lily. I love you with all my heart." He said. I got off the ground and ran out of the room. The hall was now lined with the flesh like substance. I turned down the hallway from the large room with the poles of dragons. I ran as fast as it could. My vision started to blur from the stress and fatigue. I turned my head to see he was following me. He wasn't and I was relieved. I breathed out, turned my head forward to see where I was going. I smashed head first into something soft and sticky.

"Lily?" The object said and I looked up. I saw mad blue eyes. He smiled at me again. The side right of his mouth drooped. "I knew you always loved me," Yurick said as he wrapped his arms around me. I gasped trying to hold my breath as he hugged me. But the air escaped from my lungs before I could breathe in. "Oh my sweet, sweet Lily how I longed for your return." He loosened his grip and then hugged me again. "What are the three words I want you to say?" He pulled a little away from me to see what my faced looked like. "Starts with I and ends with you. All you need to do is put the word in the middle."

"I hate you," I said, trying to pull away. He pulled me back in and held me closer. I felt how boney he was in some places and how muscular he was in others. "Let me leave," I said, finally breaking free of his grip.

"But this is your home," he said, trying to reach out to catch me again. "Lily you lived here your whole life." He held out his hand. I dashed past him and kept running down the hallway. There was a large door that had a metal handle in the middle of it. I grabbed the handle and then pulled it. The door was heavy but it was easy enough for me to pull. I walked through the door and shut it behind me. I pressed my back against the door. "What was he's talking about this place being my home? He's crazy, he doesn't even know me," I said to myself as ran off down a staircase that somehow led to the back of the house. It was the same as the large room as the front. The room had large windows that looked out to a lake. I tried to look around to see if there was a town or village. There was nothing so I was a little bit disappointed.

"Lily oh Lily come back to me."

"What the…" I said as I watched the door to see if he would just leave me alone.

Instead of opening the door like a normal person, he started to smash the door in. It didn't take long for Yurick to get through the door. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on me.

"Lily," he said, staggering into the room. I saw that his hands were bloody from punching a metal door. The blade was still in his hand and I watched the blood from his hand drip onto the knife to the tip and onto the ground. "Stay with me forever," he said, smiling.

Each time that I've seen him, he looks like he is decaying. This time I also noticed that his eyelids were drooping. I ran off again, trying to see if there was a way out this time. There must be a backdoor to the yard. I saw a door that looked at like it went outside.

But it didn't take me outside. It was another long torch lit hallway. Yurick was gaining on me so I closed the door behind me. I picked up my skirt and began to run down the hall that led to more stairs. I found a room that looked like that it was holding garden tools. I closed the door behind me and sat on one of the many boxes that were in the room.

After I got my breath back, I looked around the room to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon. I found gas tank in the corner and next to it I saw a small chain saw. The teeth were rusted out but I could tell that it still worked. I picked it up and there was still gas in the tank of the chainsaw. I pulled the cord to see if I really worked. The chainsaw revved and I moved it around. I hit one of the boxes with the teeth, shredding the wood. I smiled as I cut the power off. I placed it onto the ground then I opened the lid of the tank that had been next to the chainsaw. The gas wasn't old as I thought it to be. I finished off the container and chucked it to the side capping the chainsaw.

I heard the sound of foot steps and the moaning of Yurick. I picked up the weapon and waited for him to open the door. From the corner of my eyes I saw that the walls started to move. Yurick was at the door and tried to open it by ripped it off the hinges. I tried to start up the chainsaw but it didn't work this time. He staggered into the room, swaying his arm back and forth with his knife. I dodged each of his attempts to stab me.

The chainsaw was still in my hand as I ran down the hall. I ran into a door with a large lock on it. I didn't know how to break the door without resorting to kicking it. Instead, I tried to start the chainsaw again and, miraculously, it worked. I ran the chainsaw through the door and made a big enough hole for me to get through. The chainsaw spluttered and died as soon as I had finished but I didn't care because I made it out if the hallway safely. I continued running and as I did, the walls started to narrow and the stone floor became wet.

I heard Yurick crash down the door. I make my way to another room. I saw that there was a heavy lock on the door. So I locked it. The room was a mess. An operating table was overturned and the leather straps moved back and forth. The was a lot of water mixed with dirt that was leaking from the far side wall. I knew that this room was to experiment on people.

I heard a thump on the door.

"Lily…Lily" He punched the door. I fell to the ground and crawled across the room to find some place to hide.

He came into the room and found me with the chainsaw. He looked even more disturbing than before. The smell that came off him made my head spin. I passed out before I could run or start up the chainsaw.

I woke up in a nicely decorated room. I looked down to see that I was changed into a deep blue and golden trimmed dress. I shot up and out of the bed. The room's door was wide open. I jumped out of bed and then started to run for the door. This place was very odd and I tried to find my way out.

I went back to the basement with the experimental table. \When I got there, I was out of breath. I opened the large metal door.

The room didn't have the tables. Instead there was a large white bath tub. It was a standard egg shaped tub with four legs that held it off the ground. But instead of being filled with water, it was filled with blood and flesh. I walked closer to look into it and screamed. There was little bubble that floated to the top. I leaned in closer. The liquid was too thick to see into so I dipped my hand into the thick paste. Something grabbed my fingertips. I tried to pull and then a hand come out of the bath and gripped the side of the tub. I pulled my hand out and staggered backwards onto the ground. The blood splashed everywhere and a head popped out of the tub.

Yurick.

"Sweet Lily, come and stay with me," he said as he got out of the tub. He was covered in blood.

My heart was thumping in my chest. Then I started to become dizzy. It felt like my heart was exploding against my ribs. He got out of the tub and started towards me. He kneed down in front of me.

"That dress looks lovely on you," he said with a smile and then wrapped his arms around me. His bloody arms stained the dress. He pulled me closer to his chest. I felt helpless and gave in hugging him back. "My Sweet Lily," he whispered in my ear. My heart kept beating faster and faster. I felt myself stop breathing. Yurick wasn't hurting me but it felt like I had been running for hours. My heart stopped beating. My last breath was calming and relaxing. The words that Yurick said before the world went black were, "Sweet dreams. Sweet dreams my beloved Lily."


End file.
